


Untethered

by sheregenerated



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Love Confessions, Mild Smut, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheregenerated/pseuds/sheregenerated
Summary: “Why would I want to kiss anyone else?”
Relationships: Thasmin - Relationship, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50
Collections: Sloshed Saturday





	Untethered

**Author's Note:**

> If any of my IRLs find this, I will deny everything.

The Doctor and Yaz ran through the doors of the TARDIS, a wall of cool air hitting them as they passed from the oppressive heat of the bustling metropolis into the calm of the TARDIS. Yaz’s heart was beating fast, her face flushed from the sudden departure and the events leading to it. Heat rose to her cheeks as the images presented themselves in the form of memories, fresh and raw in her mind’s eye. 

The smell of smoke and drink, of perfume and sweat, the spotlights flashing across them as they had tried to blend in. The vibrations thrumming through the floor, the bodies moving in tandem, a silent harmony accompanying the melody ringing through the air. The bright overhead lights when they tried to stand out, calling attention, calling for a rebellion. 

The inciting act: a kiss. 

It wasn’t just any kiss, but a kiss that led to the Doctor being arrested and, ultimately, secured a fixed point in time and human history. Preserving the core event needed to propel a gay rights revolution across the world, rippling through history to preserve hers. A lifetime of liberation, a fight for freedom, for love, beginning with her– how could she not blush at something like that? 

The Doctor was protecting history, sure. It had all gone a bit sideways, that’s why they’d stopped off in 1969 in the first place, but Yaz never imagined she would be at the center of it all. That a keystone event in history, LGBT history, would begin with a kiss between her and her Doctor. It was like the bus boycott all over again, only this– 

“Everything alright?” The Doctor asked Yaz once they were inside. She’d noticed her companion had been a bit pensive, and the Doctor had sunken into her own thoughts as a result. A crease formed between pinched brows as she searched her companion’s face for some silent answer. 

“Yeah, fine,” Yaz said, though she did not meet the Doctor’s eyes. She feared if she did, the Doctor might be able to discern what she was thinking. Yaz was still processing, not yet ready to package her thoughts together for distribution. 

But when the Doctor didn’t say anything, Yaz felt her attention shift outward, concern rising within her. The Doctor sighed, slumping back against a crystal pillar, as if some realization had manifested itself so strongly it took her skeleton right with her. 

“You want to leave, don’t you?” the Doctor asked softly, as if keeping the words to a murmur might mean they wouldn’t prove true. 

Yaz snapped to attention, “why would you think that?” 

The Doctor avoided her gaze. 

“Back there, I crossed a line, didn’t I?” the Doctor stuck her hands in her pockets, shoulders slumping forward. “I’ve made you uncomfortable–” 

Now it was Yaz’s brow that furrowed. 

“You haven’t,” Yaz said, cutting the Doctor off before she could convince herself otherwise. 

A sad smile tugged at The Doctor’s lips. 

“It’s alright, Yaz,” she said, her eyes fixed to the toes of her boots. She’d been worried about this-- about not having Graham and Ryan around as buffers. Her feelings for Yaz were, in her opinion, tamed in their presence– but without them, she’d clearly overstepped. “I went too far, i’m sorry.” 

“You were saving history, Doctor,” Yaz reminded in an attempt to comfort her, “really, I'm not upset.” 

“Then what–” 

“Why me?” The words escaped her lips, no longer tethered to the gravity of her tongue. “Of all the people, why did you kiss me?” 

A beat. 

“Why would I want to kiss anyone else?” 

Yaz wondered if she’d imagined the response. The Doctor’s hair veiled her face, but when her companion did not move to answer, she raised her eyes to meet hers. The message was clear, but the Doctor wanted to ensure it was received. Yaz didn’t do things by halves, and neither would she. 

“I wouldn’t want to kiss anyone else.” 

Yaz’s ears burned as her mind tried to process what she’d heard as real. The Doctor, staring back at her. Yaz glanced down at her lips, as if they might betray her, but she only saw a flick of the Doctor’s tongue as she licked her lips. Yaz was petrified, yet she found herself approaching the blonde, who swallowed dryly. She was suddenly conscious of her heartbeat, which drowned out the sounds of the TARDIS humming around her. 

She was standing close to her, now. The Doctor’s face but mere millimeters from Yaz’s, her body trapped between her and the crystal pillar of the TARDIS. The soft pink light it emitted made the Doctor seem to glow, her angular features only further defined in beautiful light. Yaz’s fingers wove gently through her hair, brushing it back behind her ear accented by constellations and tracing down the chain to the two hands joined together. A companionship set for the stars. The Doctor sighed softly at the touch. 

“Do you want to kiss me now?” Yaz asked her, eyes gliding across her edges, across her jawline, to her lips. Through dark lashes, her eyes dared to meet the Doctor’s. Her eyes held all the promise of the universe. Of everything Yaz wanted. But it wasn’t enough. “I need more,” Yaz said, wanting to hear her say it. 

“More?” The word caught in the Doctor’s throat. 

“I need to hear you say it, Doctor,” Yaz said as her hand fell against the side of her neck, her thumb brushing against her lower lip, prompting a verbal response. 

“Yasmin Khan,” the Doctor said, finding her voice, “I have never wanted anything more.” 

Soft lips met and every nerve in Yaz’s body erupted, every touch heightened as all the tension of the past couple years finally met its release. They had kissed before, but not like this– this kiss had no ulterior motive, no other explanation other than the two of them acting on mutual feelings. Feelings that, until now, had been denied. They both had their reasons, but there was no stepping back from this now. They could only move forward. 

Yaz had been so nervous before, but in this moment she couldn’t remember why. She couldn’t remember much at all, really, other than one thought that threatened to consume her entirely: the Doctor. 

In a moment, she was back there, under the spotlight, the energy pulsing through the air. The tension buzzing in her ears as the Doctor stood close– closer than she’d ever dared. The Doctor had been in charge, then, but now it was Yaz’s turn. 

Yaz’s hand found the back of the Doctor’s neck and deepened the kiss. Fire burned through her like the acetylene field, spreading wild, breathing heavy yet nonexistent. The Doctor felt Yaz’s desires and pulled her closer, closing the distance between them entirely. 

Yaz had underestimated the Doctor, who had ensnared her in an embrace that threatened to meld them together entirely. She felt her control slipping away and wondered if it was transferring to her partner or if she, too, was losing control. Yaz lost all sense of space until she felt the telltale edge of the console against her backside. The Doctor’s hands trailed down her sides before eliciting a gasp from Yaz as she was carefully lifted and placed onto the console. The Doctor’s hands were controlled in a way her mouth was not, her kisses growing more passionate with every welcoming move Yaz made. 

A trail of hot kisses burned across Yaz’s skin until they met the soft skin of her neck, her head rolling back as the Doctor’s teeth grazed delicate skin. But now, the Doctor stood between her legs, her short skirt hiking up as she invited the Doctor closer. “More,” Yaz moaned and closed her eyes, no longer able to afford the luxury of sight. Her hands reached for the Doctor’s braces, but only found her shirt in their stead. She began to grab at the material, eager to rid herself of the pesky garment. 

Yaz felt the absence of the Doctor’s hands, followed by her lips, and mourned the loss. When she opened her eyes, she saw the Doctor pulling her shirts off all at once. In her haste, they got stuck at her head. Yaz chuckled and reached out to help her, careful not to snag her earring. Yaz took this chance to catch her breath, the Doctor to give this the consideration their relationship deserved. 

“Yaz,” the Doctor’s shirts thumped softly against the TARDIS floor. “I never asked– is this what you want?” Her eyes were fixed to Yaz’s, careful not to stray anywhere else. An act of excruciating restraint. It was tempting, the sight of her sitting on the console, all legs and lips and tousled hair. 

Yaz nodded, still catching her breath. 

“Be sure.” 

“Sure,” Yaz smiled, and in the absence of the Doctor, her hands came to rest on the console beside her. The Doctor had been careful when she’d placed her there, in that exact spot, but she hadn’t factored in her companion’s hands being anywhere but on her. 

Yaz realized this all too late, watching the Doctor’s shifting expression with increasing confusion until– 

“Antigravs!”

**Author's Note:**

> Character limit, so... to be continued XD


End file.
